Remington Steele Steele In Love
by phaedraphelan
Summary: Remington suffers as he pines for Laura and seeks help


RS FanFic—Steele in Need

By: phaedraphelan

Word Count: 6,318

Summary: Remington under pressure as he pines for Laura.

Disclaimer: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. The author and this site do not own the characters and are in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," the actors, their agents, the producers, MTM Productions, the NBC Television Network or any station or network carrying the show in syndication, or anyone in the industry.

**Remington Steele squirmed nervously in his chair in Dr. Weinburg's waiting room. He had picked him from a list of urologists in Los Angeles and had called ahead to inquire if he was at least past middle age. He just didn't feel comfortable discussing his problem with a man his own age. As it was, he had not been to a doctor for any reason for many years. His health had always been excellent and he had taken reasonable care to protect himself from disease, easily maintaining his weight at a good level and seeming to have an unlimited supply of energy.**

**As he filled out the necessary forms, he found some of the questions to be quite intrusive, but he forged ahead and answered them. He knew that this visit was necessary.**

**Despite his apparent good health, the last four years had begun to take their toll on him. The experience of the past few days when he and Laura had been at such odds on where their relationship was going had put him in such a state that he had felt he was truly losing his grip on his self-control. In fact, he had lost it. He knew that he had lost it and didn't know what to do about himself at this point. Things had calmed somewhat after Laura realized the state of his nerves and was careful to try to attend to his pressing need, but he knew that things had not been completely resolved. **

**"****Mr. Steele?" The receptionist called for him and he was ushered into the doctor's office.**

**With some trepidation, Remington went into the office of the doctor and took a seat. He was gratified to find a kindly, grey-haired man facing him. There were pictures of him with his wife and children and grandchildren on the desk.**

**"****Mr. Steele," the doctor stood and shook hands with Steele and they sat back down to discuss his problem. "I find it is best to talk a bit before we do any examinations. That way you will be more at ease and I will know what to look for in your case. What seems to be your problem?"**

**Remington squirmed a bit in his chair.**

**"****Actually, doctor, I seem to be afflicted with an unnerving degree of what you would probably call satyriasis. Until recently I seemed to be able to maintain a reasonable degree of self-control, but lately that is gone and my nerves are suffering as a result."**

**"****Mr. Steele, I see that you are thirty-four years old, unmarried. Am I to understand that you are celibate?" he asked tactfully.**

**"****From my mid-teens I have been sexually active. Of course I took care to practice 'safe sex.' Then about four years ago when I came to Los Angeles I met a woman who completely caught my heart. Before, I simply used women to relieve my needs with no intention of becoming involved emotionally with them. I thought that would be the case with this woman, but it turns out that she would have none of that. We became 'involved' but we were not having intercourse. Then finally, about six weeks ago, we began to have intercourse . . . but not regularly."**

**"****So you are not living together?"**

**"****Not really. We spend a great deal of time together, but we don't live together. It is since then that my problem has increased. Since we started to have intercourse, I have not been able to keep my mind on anything else. It seems that just the thought of her, of Laura . . . her name is Laura . . . triggers a powerful reaction. I am just about a nervous wreck now, doctor."**

**Remington's blue eyes reflected his extreme anxiety over his situation.**

**"****Mr. Steele, may I inquire if you practice self-relief?"**

**"****Occasionally . . . in desperate moments, more recently. I have been in such a state that I've had no choice. But it has done nothing to alleviate the problem. Actually I think that it acerbates the problem in my case. I'm in some degree of 'excitement' most of the time."**

**"****Why don't you go into the examination room and change? I will be along in a few minutes."**

**Remington went along into the exam room and got undressed and waited for the doctor. First a middle-aged nurse came in and took his vitals and then she left and Dr. Weinburg came in.**

**"****I am going to thoroughly examine your genitals, your prostate, and your rectal area. Have you ever had such an examination?"**

**"****Not recently. The last time was when I was in my teens. But I am aware of the nature of the exam."**

**He took the position and Dr. Weinburg began his examination. He was quietly efficient throughout and said very little till he had Remington bend over for the rectal examination.**

**"****Mr. Steele, you have had extensive surgery in this area."**

**"****I was a victim of sexual abuse as a youngster. I was held captive and they forced wooden pegs into me. A kindly doctor did the surgery to repair the damage to my sphincter muscle."**

**"****He did an excellent job, Mr. Steele. You should be very thankful for his expertise. These kinds of injuries are very hard to repair. The fact that you had this when you were very young made the repair much more successful than it would be if done later. I am very sorry that you had to undergo such a terrible experience. I hope that the perpetrators were punished to the full extent of the law."**

**"****They were, sir."**

**"****You don't have any problems with your elimination, your bowel movements as a result?"**

**"****No, not really. I just can't hold them beyond a certain point."**

**"****That is not a healthy thing to do in any case."**

**Dr. Weinburg finished his exam and told Remington to get dressed and see him again in his office.**

**"****Mr. Steele, I must say that you appear to be in very good, if not excellent health. Your urological exam showed everything to be in order. Actually you are quite a specimen. Do your secondary sexual characteristics run in your family?"**

**"****You have reference to the . . . er, size of my genitalia?"**

**"****Yes, that is what I have reference to."**

**"****I really don't know. I was an orphan. I still have not tracked down my blood family. Perhaps one of these days I will find out who bequeathed me my gonads."**

**"****Well, I have been in this line of work for the past forty years and every day I inspect male paraphernalia and I must tell you that you would be in the ninety-ninth percentile. And this despite the fact that you are somewhat slight of build.**

**"****Your testicles and prostate are completely normal and healthy. There is no reason why you should be having a problem controlling your libido other than that after a long period of self-enforced celibacy, you are just very susceptible to your lady friend now that you have begun to have intercourse again."**

**"****I want to marry her and have children with her but she isn't ready to take that step, doctor. It is driving me out of my mind. She is herself very passionate . . . when we come together. It seems that we are perfectly matched in that way, but I can't get enough of her the way it is with us now. I see her . . . or I just think about her and I immediately start havin' a sexual response to her. I can't stop it. Sometimes it goes on for better part of an hour when I am at home. Doctor, I am in agony with my . . . cock, excuse the expression . . . all of this without the aid of porno films or other erotica. What is in my head about that woman has more effect on me than any porn I could possibly expose myself to."**

**"****I certainly feel for you, Mr. Steele. You are a man very well-endowed physically and doubtless your body is just working in overdrive in this situation you find yourself in. May I ask you something about your earlier life?"**

**"****Sure. I am an open book today."**

**"****The period when you were a victim of sexual abuse, was this a constant or daily experience?"**

**"****For over a year I was used over and over every day by two old perverts and their friends. I was eleven years old at the time it began and it ended when I began to develop those secondary sexual characteristics that you mentioned. They did not want a teenager . . . they wanted a little boy."**

**"****How did you feel when you were going through this?"**

**"****I was frightened to death initially. Then my body began to respond involuntarily to what they were doing to me. I have come to understand that that is normal in situations like this."**

**"****Yes, it is the way the body accommodates such maltreatment and in no way defines the sexuality of the victim. It was a dastardly thing those rogues did to you. I think that pedophilia is truly the plague of our time."**

**"****Despite what had happened to me, I realized when I did actually reach puberty and noticed women and how their hips move and . . . and other things, that I was not 'gay,' even though I had been on occasion forced to sell my body on the street after escaping from that situation. Then I was rescued from all of that and mentored by a very kind man who helped me come along to where I am in life now. He is the one that taught me sexual responsibility and if I view anyone as a father figure, it is he."**

**"****You are very fortunate to have found someone in life that to mentor you, Mr. Steele. Actually your early experiences may have developed your sexual sensitivity to an abnormal degree at an age when normally there would not be sexual activity. When you began your heterosexual life after puberty, you apparently partook liberally, but when you got into the present involvement you mentioned, you went through a period of prolonged celibacy. Now, that you are sexually active again, your body appears to be attuned to have a large amount of this and that may contribute to the extreme state of need you are experiencing. The does not appear to be any physiological reason for the unexpected and prolonged erections you are having. My specialty is urology, not psychology, Mr. Steele, but I am inclined to suggest that you are simply finally 'in love' and this state has raised your sensitivity. Finding the 'love of your life' is quite a different thing from simply relieving ones sexual urges with first one woman and then another. I speak to you as a man married for more than thirty years. It's different when you find that certain one."**

**Remington looked stunned. **

**"****Lord, I feel like I'm in some kind of trap! She has given me just enough attention to create a terrible need in me. Doctor, I can have intercourse four or five, or six times in a night or all day long. We have had days or nights like that, but then when I try to retreat to 'normal' I find that it is impossible to maintain control."**

**"****Mr. Steele, does this woman satisfy your sexual needs . . . when things are, let us say, going well? Are your ejaculations substantial when you have intercourse?"**

**"****Supremely." Remington answered simply.**

**"****And when you resort to self-relief, are the ejaculations just as healthy and robust?"**

** "****Yes, they are strong, but they don't really satisfy me. I'm just as excited after as I was before. She is all that I want. I just don't want to impose upon her more than is reasonable. Man, I feel like a damned bull elephant in rut when I think about her! Sometimes I don't feel as if I can leave my house."**

**Remington's eyes filled momentarily and he dropped his head into his hands. His mind went back to the night before when he had lain awake alone in misery with his passions. **

**Dr. Weinburg looked at his new patient with compassion. He felt for this handsome fellow who was in such a state.**

**"****Mr. Steele, have you told this woman how you feel about her?"**

** "****I do love her . . . so completely, so much, but I find it difficult to express that in words."**

**"****In my experience, Mr. Steele, those words that we as men find so difficult to say are probably the key to your problems in this relationship. You are a healthy male specimen and you have been blessed with magnificent parts in evidently fine working order. Your trauma in early life may have caused you to have a libido that is extraordinary, but it is not pathological in your case."**

**"****Thank you, doctor. I just needed to know that I am normal, not some sort of brute. I am at the end of my tether on this."**

**"****Mr. Steele, I wish you the best along with the woman that you love. You are equipped to be a very good husband and father. I do encourage you to seek counseling as a couple if this problem cannot be resolved soon."**

**Remington Steele shook hands with Dr. Weinburg and left his office. He really felt no better than when he arrived, but he did know that nothing was wrong with his sexual parts in a physiological sense. He and Laura would just have to work things out between them. He knew that Laura would not accept couples counseling. He did not want to air their situation together in front of anyone else. Their experience at the Sensitivity Spa had been a truly bad one and neither of them wanted to repeat that.**

**Laura was at the agency wondering where her Mr. Steele had gone when he left at noon. Mildred did not have the answer. Laura glanced over his desk and saw only the piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. Laura dialed the number and the receptionist at the doctor's office answered. **

**"****What kind of medical practice is this?" Laura asked.**

**"****Urology!" she said in disbelief and put the phone down.**

**Remington came back to the office after three o'clock and Laura quickly came into his office to speak to him.**

**"****Oh, hello, Laura!" he said, coming over to Laura and kissing her soundly on her mouth.**

**"****How are you feeling today!"**

**"****I'm fine, Laura. How are you?"**

**"****I'm all right. I just was wondering where you went at noon. You didn't say."**

**"****I realize that. I . . . I had to take care of a matter."**

**Laura looked at him, her gaze penetrating clear to his heart.**

**"****I need to know if you are ill," Laura said, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. "I care about your . . . your health. I care about you."**

**When Remington saw Laura's eyes flood with unshed tears, his heart came into his mouth.**

**"****I'm sorry, Laura. I went to a doctor to get a check-up. I didn't want you to worry."**

**"****What's the matter with you?" Her gaze was steady.**

**"****I didn't know. I don't know. You realize more than anyone that my . . . urges are giving me such a problem these days. I'm suffering so for the need of you that I thought there might be a problem. Since we have become . . . intimate, I am so damned randy, Laura. The minute I let my mind drift to you I am in gear, ready to go. I can't think about anything else but being with you and it is nearly driving me mad." **

**Remington's hands were shaking as he spoke and Laura again realized the depth of the pressure he was under in their relationship and put her hands on his cheeks and then kissed him and hugged him tightly. **

**"****I just didn't want anything to be wrong with you. I was so worried when I realized that you had gone to see a doctor. The thought that you could be ill worried the life out of me."**

**"****Well, the doctor says that all my plumbing is in good order. Bottom line, I'm just oversexed and goatish . . . and he said some other things that I will discuss with you one of these days. Laura, just don't stand close to me like this if you don't want me prodding and poking you in a moment. I'm out of control, darling."**

**Remington shuddered and dropped his head as desire for Laura surged in him in a powerful arousal, but Laura did not push him away. Rather she pulled him up even closer to her so that they both gasped as the urge to copulate took them over.**

**"****Please forgive me, Laura. I am quite beside myself with my passions. My need for you these days since we have begun to come together sexually is something I have never experienced. I see you and I am there, Laura. I think about you . . . about any part of you and I get ready. It's periscope up! I can't control this thing."**

**"****Come here and sit down with me. I think we need to talk, Mr. Steele."**

**Laura took Remington by the hand and led him to the leather sofa in his office and drew him down to sit beside her.**

**"****Laura . . ."**

**"****Please don't talk right now. I have something to say to you. I realize that it is difficult for you . . . the way it is now with us. I want you to know that I don't want you to suffer . . . the way you've been suffering. I am going to give you what you need. I will be here for you. Do you understand me, Mr. Steele?"**

**The sight of Remington with his nerves so obviously shattered, his flesh overwhelming him, his hands trembling, his cobalt blue eyes full of his anxiety about her and for her brought home to Laura what their protracted relationship had done and was doing to him. It was about to wreck him emotionally and he was finding himself powerless to hold himself in check. **

**"****God help us. Perhaps we do need some kind of couples' counseling. That is what the doctor recommended to me. But I don't think that is the answer."**

**"****I think I know what the answer is, Mr. Steele." **

**Laura got up from the sofa and went to his office door and locked it. Then when she came back to him, Laura sat down beside him, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Next she unbuckled his belt and finally loosened his trousers. He sighed helplessly in a state of complete arousal, but Laura simply took hold of him and caressed him.**

**"****Look! I'm like a damned jack-in-a-box!"**

**"****I think that this part of you is such a beautiful thing. Please don't feel that you have to be any different from how you are. I want you too. I want you so much that it frightens me, Remington Steele."**

**Laura kissed Remington's mouth as he sat on the sofa and caressed him intimately, bringing him the relief he was in such need of. Remington tried to restrain himself but his face turned ruddy, his nostrils flared wide and soon he was writhing and gasping as bright blue lights exploded in his brain.**

**"****Oh, dear God!" he gasped. "Oh, dear God!"**

**His hands tangled in Laura's long hair as he murmured her name over and over, finally kissing her again and again upon her mouth.**

**"****What would I do if I didn't have you, if I hadn't met you, if we hadn't found each other? I would be a lost soul if I didn't have you."**

**"****Where are we going tonight—your place or mine?" Laura asked. "You decide and we will go and take care of you. The day is over here. We don't need to stay any longer."**

**"****I want you in my bed tonight. Please come home with me and take care of me in my bed, Laura. You have brought me to my knees, woman. Whatever you want me to do . . . I'll do it. I need you so. I can't think about anything except being with you."**

**"****Then that is where I will be tonight," Laura said brightly.**

**Laura rearranged Remington's clothes, buttoning his shirt and zipping his pants as he just stared at her, unable to say anything else, his eyes full of this feelings for her. He took both her hands, the hands that had caressed him so intimately and kissed her hands over and over. **

**"****I love to kiss your hands. I just love to kiss them, Laura."**

**Laura smiled at him, her own eyes misty as she sat in his embrace, loving him and wanting him as much as he wanted her. **

**They pulled themselves together and managed to leave the office early. They walked hand in hand to the parking garage. When they got to the darkened area of the garage, Remington caught her up into his arms and they kissed passionately, Laura caressing his face, his beautifully sculptured features and Remington gripping her hips and holding her up tightly against him.**

**"****My God, Laura, I'm a goner . . . goner. I . . . am so completely gone on . . . on you. Will you please drive? I'm just not able to concentrate properly."**

**They finally released each other reluctantly and got into the Auburn and headed for Remington's place. When they arrived and got inside the apartment, Remington simply took her hand and they went into his bedroom, undressed each other, and lay down together in his bed.**

**"****Take what you need from me, Remington Steele. Take what you need. I can't bear to see you stressed like you have been the last few of days. I don't completely understand it, but I realize that you have needs that I can care for."**

**"****Do you have those same needs, lassie? I fear that my need for you is inordinate." Remington's nostrils were flaring and his dilated pupils left only a thin circle of blue in his eyes as his desire for her surged.**

**"****Perhaps, but my need for you affects me differently at this time. I think that somehow you have gotten ahead of me in this relationship. You speak of marriage and children and I have been unable to come to terms with that yet."**

**Laura looked into his blue eyes and suddenly found herself swooning in desire for him as she felt his body against hers. When they kissed again, it was with the fervor of lovers hungry for one another, Remington eagerly drinking from her lips and letting her drink from his.**

**"****Dear Lord, Laura . . . dear Lord!" he murmured as they continued to kiss and embrace and touch each other. **

**Laura sighed as he kissed and suckled her breasts and then let his kisses find there way down her body, kissing and tasting her all the way till he reached the tips of her toes. Laura just shook and quivered as he made love to her this way, and when he came back up to the softness that adorned her where her thighs joined, she was completely ready for him. They came together and they both cried out loud as the pleasure took them and carried them into the rhythm of coitus.**

**"****Yes! Yes! Laura!" Remington groaned, breaking down in tears as his flesh found satisfaction with her.**

**"****Oh, Remy . . . Remy," she sighed. "I . . . I need you too, baby."**

**"****Yes! Yes! You're so . . . beautiful, babe!"**

**Remington increased the intensity of his powerful thrusts and suddenly the climax rolled over them, its signature blue and white lights exploding in their brains and then Remington felt her total surrender to him, Laura fluttering like a butterfly and melting in his arms, both of them incoherent, out of their heads.**

**Finally they came to themselves, just gazing at each other in a state of total communion of flesh and heart and mind. **

**"****Was it good for you, Laura?"**

**"****Yes . . . yes," Laura whispered. "It always is good for me when I am with you, Remy. I never knew 'good' till I got to be with you."**

**"****I never expected it to be like this with you, Laura. I mean the emotional, psychic part of coming together with you. I have never been emotionally involved with a woman till you. It's not just the amazing sexual connection, but I have the need to be close to you . . . all the time, to be able to reach out and touch you, to hear your voice. When I am not with you, I am longing to be near you. I am no longer complete when we are not together, Laura."**

**Laura held Remington in her arms as they lay in bed and kissed tenderly again and again. These were not the wildly passionate kisses they had shared earlier, but the gentle kisses of committed lovers who knew complete intimacy together. Remington's eyes filled as they lay in each others arms.**

**"****I am so grateful to have you, Laura. I am so grateful to have found you, darling. I . . . I don't think you understand how great my need is for you, how you consume all my thoughts."**

**"****I know that I wanted you that first day when you walked into the office as Ben Pearson. If you hadn't been such a gentleman, you could have had me that first week."**

**"****You don't wish I were . . . were less goatish. You don't tire of me punching and poking you all the time?"**

**To answer him Laura laughed softly, shook her head and crawled onto him, claiming him again.**

**"****Dear God! Thank you, Laura. Thank you!" Remington groaned in ecstasy as they were gone again.**

**They slept together for a while and then around midnight Remington got up and made roast beef sandwiches for them and they ate them in bed, drinking liberally the cabernet Remington served with them. **

**"****So we have the weekend before us, Mr. Steele. What do you propose that we do with it?"**

**Remington smiled at Laura and took her empty plate and glass from her hands and put it on the nightstand beside the bed. **

**"****I have just one thing that I would love to do now, woman," he said, drawing her into his arms again. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"**

**"****I can figure you out pretty easily now," Laura said softly with a tease in her expression.**

**"****Then you know that I am intoxicated with you. I can't get enough of you. I'm like an alcoholic who is on a binge and can't stop drinking till he passes out."**

**"****Did you tell the good doctor that today?"**

**"****Yes. I told him that you make me feel like a bull elephant in must and that it's driving me insane."**

**"****And what did he tell you?"**

**"****He said that I may be in the defining relationship of my life, Laura. And I agree with him. I want to go to bed every night of my life with you in my arms and wake up in the morning with you still there."**

**Remington kissed Laura again and they were caught up in their passions once more and they made love till the wee hours of the morning when they finally fell asleep, completely sated, exhausted.**

**_Laura wakened the next morning in Remington's arms. She felt the total satisfaction in her flesh that she always felt when she had been with him. He was snoring gently and the sound only confirmed to her that he was truly her man. He was everything that she had ever imagined that she wanted in a man and more and she wanted nothing more than to be able to say 'yes' to his pleas for her to marry him. But the more close she came to Remington, the greater her fears that her love for him would consume her completely became. She realized that she was so in love with him that she totally wanted to give up her career woman ambitions and make a family with him. Actually, every time they came together now she thought about her desire to carry a child for him and the urge was becoming more and more intense and urgent in her. It was becoming the logical 'next step' and she was finding herself powerless to resist that urge._**

**"****Oh, God!" she murmured as tears filled her eyes.**

**When the words escaped her lips, Remington immediately wakened.**

**"****Are you all right, love?"**

**"****I . . . I don't know."**

**Remington brushed her cheek with his lips and felt her tears.**

**"****Darling, you're crying?"**

**"****Yes . . . because I care so for you. I want to say 'yes' to you. A part of me wants what you want so badly and the other part of me is so afraid, Remy."**

**"****I feel your need to say 'yes' every time we are together and it happens for you. There is such joy, such ecstasy at that moment when I hear you cry out my name. I know you want us to be together always just as I do. I know you want to carry our child. You always wanted that on a subliminal level just as I have. Otherwise you would have allowed me to protect you from any possibility of conceiving."**

**"****But I haven't, have I?"**

**"****I want us to be married when you become pregnant. I want to honor you with all that I am. Whatever name I have, whoever I am, I want to share that name with you, Laura. Don't you believe me? This thing between us is driving me crazy because I want to be with you like this every day of my life. Waking in bed with you like this, tasting me on your lips, seeing the memory of what has happened the night before in your lovely eyes . . . that is what I crave so much. I'm ready to do the whole thing. I want the whole package . . . husband, papa, all of it. I'm done, babe. All I want or need is you to be happy. And if I don't have you, I will be the most miserable of men."**

**"****Oh, Remy . . . Remy," Laura sobbed as he held her in his arms.**

**Remington kissed her mouth, overwhelming her with his passion, literally inhaling her as desire surged so powerfully in him that he suddenly was on top of her and coming into her again.**

**"****God! Woman!" he cried out as he easily penetrated the depths of her in a moment.**

**"****Oh, Remy! Remy!" Laura gasped as he took her as his woman again.**

**They were moving rhythmically as Remington gave her thrust after powerful thrust and Laura received and clasped him deep inside her. There was no stopping as they came to the point of climax.**

**Laura's teeth began to clatter and her eyes darted back and forth uncontrollably as the rapture took her.**

**"****Help me, Remy! Help me . . . get there!"**

**"****I'll . . . help you! I'm . . . here, babe!"**

**Remington pushed into her again and Laura wailed his name as her parts went into spasm after spasm as the climax rolled over her and Remington grunted out loud as his life force spurted into her in a powerful climax in perfect synchrony with Laura.**

**"****Oh, God! God!" Remington cried out in the moment of supreme ecstasy as he ejaculated and he felt Laura yielding completely to him. **

**The bright blue and white lights of orgasm exploded simultaneously in their brains and they were left sliding into the afterglow, murmuring to each other the love words that only came at these moments.**

**"****Babe . . . babe . . . sweetness . . . woman . . ."**

**"****Remy . . . are you really my man?"**

**"****I'm your man . . . lost . . . so lost in you, woman."**

**They kissed tenderly over and over as the passionate moment claimed them completely. **

**"****You . . . you . . . you fill me up so . . ."**

**"****We . . . fit together perfectly . . . perfectly . . . me and you, lassie. Oh, dear sweet Jesus, it is so perfect when you take me."**

**Remington and Laura whispered to each other as they lay joined together before they fell asleep.**

**Several hours later, Remington wakened in the dark bedroom. He reflected on how far he and Laura had come. It seemed that she was finally taking care of him as he needed, and the realization brought him to tears. He knew that he could not live without her, that he needed her every day of his life, and that the sensation produced when she was in his arms was something that he had never experienced before Laura. **

**Laura wakened as Remington began to move rhythmically against her. She could feel his excitement and she gasped as he easily came into her, growling softly as he pulled her up on her knees so that he could crouch over her as he joined with her.**

**"****Oh, Remy . . . Remy," she sighed as he penetrated her, taking him and crying out as he found the depths of her and then giving herself over to the rhythm of their joining. They moaned in ecstasy together till a powerful rapture seized them both, rolling over them and then they just drifted off to sleep again as the afterglow swept them. **

**When morning came, Laura wakened to the sound of Remington puttering in his kitchen, making breakfast for the two of them.**

**She just lay in the bed and enjoyed the warmth she felt in the inmost parts of her flesh after being with him all night long. The scent of him was in the bedclothes and all over Laura and she inhaled it, remembering how he had made love to her. He had awakened every sensual fiber of her being and she was realizing how his intense sexual feelings were affecting hers. They had just finished making love a couple of hours earlier and she was ready to go again, her body preparing to take care of him again.**

**"****Oh, God," Laura moaned softly as her passions swept over her and consumed her and she groaned as need for him escalated in her.**

**Remington came back into the bedroom with two cups of coffee in his hands. He was wearing just his silk pajama bottoms and he was obviously at half mast already.**

**"****I made coffee, love."**

**Laura threw back the sheet that covered her and shook her head.**

**"****I don't want coffee now. I want you." She moaned helplessly, holding out her hands to him.**

**Remington immediately put the cups aside and lay down beside her and took her hands into his hands and kissed them all over "I'll take care of you."**

**His cobalt blue eyes widened passionately as he got onto her and in an instant they were joined together again, swiveling and rotating into one another, till they both came at the same time, convulsing in each others arms.**

**"****Oh, God! God! Dear God!" he cried out and then lapsed into incoherent gasps and snorts and groans.**

**"****Yes, baby, yes! Yes! Remy!"**

**Remington held Laura tightly as her spasms very gradually calmed. He was kissing her all over her face, sucking her lips with his own, drinking her saliva that flowed as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Then she groaned and gripped him tightly again in the velvet like clasp of her flesh, wanting more of him, unable to let him go and Remington growled and came into her again.**

**"****I . . . I know what you feel . . . when you . . . you can't get enough, baby. Take it all . . . please take every bit of me, Remy!"**

**Remington lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and he came into her again and again. She was his woman, wanting him as much as he wanted her and he gave her what she wanted till she surrendered to him again, gasping and moaning his name over and over, her legs weakening, as he ejaculated once more deep inside her.**

**"****Laura . . . Laura, babe," he moaned. "I'm so crazy for you I don't know what to do with myself. I'm intoxicated, babe."**

**"****Me too," Laura whispered. "I'm so glad it's the weekend 'cause I don't think I'm going to let you out of this bed."**

**Remington let her legs down from his shoulders and caught her up to his wildly throbbing heart.**

**"****Babe!"**

**END**


End file.
